The Adventures of Patrick Star
The Adventures of Patrick Star is a successful, spin-off series of SpongeBob SquarePants. It is the second most successful series on Nickelodeon behind SpongeBob SquarePants. History In January 2008, the president of Nickelodeon asked his employees or helpers with the channel for ideas for a new series since the viewers wanted another series. One of the employees thought that they should ask the public for ideas. He thought it was a good idea and he did ask the public. Someone named Brandon L. Person got an idea for a spinoff series of SpongeBob SquarePants since it attracted so many viewers. He thought it should be about spongebob's best friend, Patrick Star. He thought about the names of the series. There were Patrick Star: The Series and The Adventures of Patrick Star. He chose The Adventures of Patrick Star. Brandon L. Person decided he should write all the episodes since he couldn't find anybody elso to help him with the series. He started thinking about the first episode since the series was approved in July 2009. It would be named "Pilot" just like in other series made. He thought it should be about how Patrick's friendship with SpongeBob began. The airdate of "Pilot" and the second episode, "Annoying Squidward" was revealed in February 2010 when it was going to air no until October. They ended up airing on October 4, 2010 along with "Squirrel Pal" and "Pie". Then 2 more episodes aired the next day. For the next week 2 episodes aired fallow a few new episodes in Season 2. Shortly after Season 2 began airing, Season 3 was announced and started airing. After Season 3 there was a hiatus and "The Patrick Star Movie" aired in June 2011 along with a two part special called "The Best Friend Crisis" in July 2011 and more airings of episodes in Season 4 and the announcement of Season 5. On August 1, 2011 a marathon called "The Ultimate Patrick Star Bash" began with the airing of 12 new episodes from Season 5 and 6 new episodes from Season 6. Then a new special called "Dead" aired. Then it showed the reruns of the new episodes and then reruns of the older ones. Then the next day, on August 2, 2011, The Patrick Star Movie showed along with another new special called "Back to the Future and Past" aired. Then on August 3, 2011 a documentery called "Star Roots" aired showing how the series started when it was created. The next day on August 4, "Patrick Shorts" were introduced and 10 aired. On August 5, Fans voted for the top ten favorite episodes. The marathon continued until August 7, 2011. On August 8, 2011 another marathon began airing one episode each day until August 12, 2011 when it ended with the showing of The Patrick Star Movie. Then the seventh season and eight season was announced. Later, since The Adventures of Patrick Star had been successful, somebody thought about another series about Patrick Star. It was called The New Adventures of Patrick Star. Nickelodeon had approved the series for 10 episodes for the first season. Brandon L. Person, the writer and creater of The Adventures of Patrick Star, got mad that his very successful series had been copied and he said that if The New Adventures of Patrick Star started airing, he would quit The Adventures of Patrick Star and stop writing forever. The president of Nickelodeon knew, if The Adventures of Patrick Star, the channel's second most successful series, was cancelled the channel would lose a lot of it's viewers. So The New Adventures of Patrick Star was cancelled and Nickelodeon ordered a Season 9 for The Adventures of Patrick Star. The Tenth and Eleventh Seasons were ordered shortly after. Then the 12th Season. Episodes Season 1: 12 Episodes Season 2: 12 Episodes Season 3: 12 Episodes Season 4: 12 Episodes Season 5: 12 Episodes Season 6: 12 Episodes Season 7: 12 Episodes Season 8: 12 Episodes Season 9: 12 Episodes Season 10: 12 Episodes Season 11: 12 Episodes Season 12: 12 Episodes Movie Patrick, SpongeBob and Po are inside Po's dad's office building but when Po's dad asks them to get some paper out of the Supply Closet Patrick, SpongeBob and Po get locked in the closet. Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs discovers that SpongeBob is not there and he goes out looking for him. Patrick's mom is at Patrick's house so Patrick could babysit but, he isn't there. Back in the supply closet, Patrick, Po and SpongeBob yell for help but they don't get any help. They have to go through and air duct and when they find a huge drop Patrick falls in and they end up in the basement. At the Krusty Krab a long line of customers forms around the Krusty Krab three times, up a hill, in and out of a cave and to downtown Bikini Bottom. The customers yell,"We want Krabby Patties, we want Kelp Fries, we want Krabby Rings!". Mr. Krabs goes to the Chum Bucket, SpongeBob's house, Boating School and Patrick's house where he finds Patrick's mom. Meanwhile Patrick's brother crawls away. Patrick, Po and SpongeBob find an elevator back up but the elevator gets stuck with Patrick in it Patrick finally smashes the door he finds that the elevator got stuck in the middle so he was still trapped. Next he tries smashing the floor he falls with floor back to the bottom. The elevator then gets unstuck and it plunges to the bottom and onto Patrick. Then SpongeBob and Po get in it and they push the up button and the elevator goes up off of Patrick. Patrick then runs out of elevator. SpongeBob and Po also push down on the floor and the floor falls. They hang onto the part of the floor that did not fall. Then the elevator falls and hits the ground again. SpongeBob and Po flip over the part of the floor is not broken. They climb out of the elevator and gasp. Patrick, SpongeBob and Po then lay on the ground in the basement during the night. Patrick dreams that he was trapped in a room that got smaller and smaller until it Exploded. SpongeBob dreams that he was in the stomach of a giant building moster. Po dreamed that his dad had forgotten about him. Patrick's mom realizes that Patrick's brother has crawled away and goes looking for him. At the Chum Bucket, Plankton sees that SpongeBob was not at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs was gone looking for SpongeBob and Squidward had gone home, so he goes to the Krusty Krab to try and steal the recipe of the Krabby Patty. At Po's dad's office building Patrick's brother crawls in the door and into the building. Patrick, Po and SpongeBob all wake up to find themselves still in the basement. Patrick then finds a closed door. He opens and sees a ladder. At the Krusty Krab, Plankton tries to get into the Krusty Krab but one of the customers steps on him. In the office building basement, Patrick takes the ladder out of the small space and he puts it at the bottom of the drop. Patrick, SpongeBob and Po all climb up. They crawl through the air duct again and find a vent to another room. They open it and find themselves in somebody's office. They also find Patrick's brother. They walk out and find a bunch of office spaces. They go down the hall and find Po's dad's office room. Po's dad asked them what Patrick brother was doing with them and ... where were they are where was... THE PAPER! Specials *The Best Friend Crisis Part 1 - SpongeBob fights Patrick and their friendship ends. Patrick gets a new best friend - Po! *The Best Friend Crisis Part 2 - Patrick goes to his parent's house but starts to miss Po. He goes back home only to find out that Po and SpongeBob were talking together. Patrick gets very mad but Po tells Patrick how much SpongeBob misses him. SpongeBob becomes best friends with Patrick again. *Dead - Patrick, Po and SpongeBob are playing ring the bell and hide (kind of like ding dong ditch) and Patrick hides on top of Squidward's new porch shade but when Squidward comes outside the porch shade collapses and crushes Squidward. Soon police come and invesigate the death and when they find out that Patrick killed Squidward he is sent to jail. But later it is revealed that Squidward made a robotic Squid so he wouldn't have to answer the door when Patrick, SpongeBob and Po ring it and Patrick is released from jail. *Back to the Future and Past - Patrick finds a time machine when he goes with his two best friends SpongeBob and Po to Sandy's house. But when they get there before Sandy can show them her invention Patrick says "Lets play tag!" and he starts chasing SpongeBob and Po but before he can get to them SpongeBob runs into Sandy's time machine and is transported to a different time. Sandy then has to make another time machine so Patrick and Po can find SpongeBob. But when Patrick and Po step in the time machine they find out that it is all complicated because there are so many years. (Present, 20 Years Later, 200 Years Later, 2000 Years Later, 2000000 Years Later, 20 Years Before, 200 Years Before, 2000 Years Before, 2000000 Years Before and Nowhere. They end up time traveling to all the different years meeting their ancestors and decendents. Eventaully they find him in nowhere and bring him back to the present. Then Patrick remembers that they were playing and starts chasing SpongeBob and Po into the time machine and Sandy says "Wait come back!", and runs but then remembers that Patrick and Po took the second one and then says "Oh no.", and walks to her tree. *Rich Star - Patrick finds out that his family owns a 2.5 Quadrillion Dollar giant star sculpture made out of pure gold he is very eager to sell it to the bank and get the money but when he does, all the money fills up his house. He decides he will have to spend a lot of it. He goes to the amusement park and on the rides, the mall, the computer store, the arcade and a bunch of other places. At the end of the week he still has 2 quadrillion dollars. He decides to buy it back from the bank but he finds out it is still worth 2.5 Quadrillion dollars. So Patrick then remembers when he went to the city of Patrickville and wants to go back. When he arrives and gets 500 trillion dollars a cloning party starts and he loses all the money. He then goes back home and tries to get a job at the Krusty Krab. He gets the job but he doen't get enough money. He decides to make a sculpture out of gold but he needs to get gold so he uses 1 trillion dollars of his money to get a huge gold bar. He tries to make a star but is comes out as a circle and then a square, then a triangle, then a pentagon, then a cube, sphere, then a gold computer! A fish comes by and sees the masterpiece. He offers to buy it for 5 quadrillion and Patrick mistakes it for 500 trillion dollars and is happy to give it away. But then when he puts all the money in his house, his rock flies off and out of the ocean. Patrick then buys the star sculture back but he still has a bunch of money so he takes Po and SpongeBob to the amusement park and they go on all the rollar coasters. *The Year Round Special - Shows each holiday that Patrick, Po and SpongeBob celebrate each year including, New Year's Day, Valentine's Day, Memorial Day, July 4th, Labor Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, New Years Eve and their birthdays. *Star Roots - A one hour documentary of how The Adventures of Patrick Star was created and thrived. Shorts Main Shorts *A Tour of Patrick's House *Beary and Me *Pat in Love *My Lost Thing *Room Service *Dance Party *Dope and Josh *Too Much TV *Mauna Loa *The Penny *Loon on My Lawn *Balloon Party *The Lost Loon *Dummy *How to Make a Patrick Pie *Loon Toons *Penny Carnival (Fast) *Road Runner *Beary on Halloween *The Cape of Getaway *Patrick's Rugrats *Patrick and the Longest Short Name *Patrick Clones *Patrick Interupped Introducing Shorts *Introducing Patrick *Introducing Po *Introducing SpongeBob *Introducing Squidward *Introducing Mr. Krabs *Introducing Sandy *Introducing Gary *Introducing Plankton *Introducing Pearl *Introducing Mrs. Puff *Introducing Larry the Lobster *Introducing Mermaid Man *Introducing Barnacle Boy Other Shorts Characters *Patrick Star *Po Star *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Gary *Plankton *Mrs. Puff *Pearl *Larry the Lobster *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Nat Peterson (cameo) *Fred (cameo) *Tom (cameo) *Gus (cameo) *Tyler (cameo) *Evelyn (cameo) *Nancy Suzy Fish (cameo) *Shubie (cameo) *Billy (cameo) *Jimmy (cameo) *Po's Dad Trivia *The Adventures of Patrick Star is a spinoff series of SpongeBob SquarePants. *The creator of The Adventures of Patrick Star didn't want the series to be called "Patrick Star" because it would be too much like SpongeBob SquarePants. *The series first aired on October 4, 2010. *Each season is 12 episodes. *The Adventures of Patrick Star airs on Nickelodeon. *The Adventures of Patrick Star is the second most successful series on Nickelodeon. *The Adventures of Patrick Star was almost cancelled when The New Adventures of Patrick Star. *The Adventures of Patrick Star has a lot of the same characters as in SpongeBob SquarePants. *The Adventures of Patrick Star is not to be confused with The Patrick Star Show. *Po is introduced in the series. *Po's dad is introduced in the series. *One movie aired and was called "The Patrick Star Movie". *When The Patrick Star Movie was being created, Brandon L. Person chose between 3 names, which were, "The Adventures of Patrick Star: The Movie", "The Adventures of Patrick Star Movie" and "The Patrick Star Movie". The third name was eventualy chosen. *The Patrick Star Movie is a movie that was shown in theatres. See Also *The New Adventures of Patrick Star *The Patrick Star Show *List of The Adventures of Patrick Star Episodes